Nature brings it out of us
by JesterBells28
Summary: This is a one shot with Shoto Todoroki and my orginal female character. It's LEMON and naughty. Shoto is like a wet dream so I only thought it fair to unleash some of my pent up lust for the gorgoues teen with this little one shot of his first time.


**This is a one shot with Shoto Todoroki and my orginal female character.**  
 **It's LEMON and naughty.**  
 **I thought I should make clear as well that Shoto and my OC are of legal age. ..just. :) really hope you enjoy and just have fun giving it a read! Much thanks!**

'Bakugo slow down! She's hurt!' Shouto yelled out to the manic blonde power walking in front of us.  
'I don't care! I have to go and tell everyone how I stopped those villains from getting anywhere near the camp, you two were just deadweight.' Bakugo yelled back.  
Although the pain in my ankle was intense I still managed to roll my eyes at the egocentric, big headed tart that he was. 'Just go with him Shouto, we aren't that far away from camp I'll be fine, I'll find a walking stick or something...' I said looking around the forest floor; there were a lot of sticks...  
Shouto turned back to you with a frown, 'You really think I am the kind of guy who would leave you out here, alone and injured? You must not think much of me if that's the case...' Shit did he sound hurt?  
I opened my eyes wide with panic, 'No no of course not, I think you're one of the most incredible guys I've ever known.' Oops...that just kind of fell out of my mouth...  
To be fair though I'm glad it came out that way because I got to experience watching Shoto's calm and collective expression morph into something that resembled bashfulness...he scratched his neck awkwardly.  
I smiled too; bloody hell was this guy gorgeous. I senselessly forgot about my injured ankle as I carelessly took a step towards him. With a yelp my knees buckled causing me to crash to the floor. 'Ow' I mumbled.  
'Xena' I heard Shoto say before feeling his his strong hands lift my arm up. 'Are you alright?' He asked me, our faces so close to each other as he lifted me to stand face to face with him.  
The sexual tension had been killing me for the last six months. I had it bad for Shouto from the very first day of UA school...well actually let's say from the first week as the first few days I was busy drooling over our teacher Aizawa...yeah, yeah I know I'm bad, but hell there was just something about him...  
However as soon as I was paired up with Shouto for our internship working with another pro hero things became...complicated.  
I couldn't believe what Shouto was like; I've never met a guy that age that held himself the way he did, who has such a dominant and mysterious aura, and he was an exceptional gentleman and always had my back. I trusted him completely.  
I doubt he felt the same way about me as he always treated every girl with the same courtesy and respect.  
I blushed furiously but he didn't look away. I suddenly heard rustling from behind us and looked to find Bakugo had disappeared.  
I tilted my head behind Shouto, 'He's gone.' I tutted.  
Shouto looked over his shoulder and sighed, 'That guy...I don't even know how we all put up with him.'  
I shrugged, 'There must be good in him somewhere though right? I mean why he would want to be a hero if not?'  
Shoto turns his head to face me causing my heart to flutter a little as the smallest smile appeared on his lips, 'That's what I like about you, you always try and see the good in people before you make any rash decisions, you're intelligent and you know yourself.' His voice was deep and sounded like melted chocolate...yes really melted chocolate.  
I blush again, I couldn't help it his eyes were so intense; his smile started to grow as he noticed my flushed cheeks. 'Thank you, that means a lot to me.' I said meekly.  
He continued staring at me until I looked down to find he was still holding onto my arm, keeping me steady. This was the closest we had ever gotten.  
'I...need to sit down for a moment.' I said shyly.  
His eyes widened, he started fumbling over himself carefully taking a little of my weight from my arms as I sat down on the grass. 'Of course, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled you up like that, you must be in a lot of pain.'  
I giggled, 'No I'm okay it's more irritating than anything.'  
He knelt down beside me, 'I could carry you if you wanted; it's not far.'  
My lips tightened thinking how heavy my curvaceous figure would be on his back for a moment, 'No thank you, I just need to rest plus I love it out here, it's so quiet especially after that battle.'  
He sat down properly now, resting his arm over a bended leg. He looks around and breathes in deeply, I take a sneaky look at his neck, I wanted to lick that thing, look at those lines...he was so beautifully sculpted.  
'Yes it is peaceful...but it will be getting dark soon.' He said quietly looking up at the pink and orange sky.  
'Well you can always make us a bonfire?' I suggested hoping he would consider it.  
He looked back at me then and quirked an eyebrow, 'Don't you want to get back and have someone look at that ankle? Or at least take some of the spotlight away from the hot head? He was the reason you were injured in the first place...' He gritted his teeth slightly, 'He's so careless when he is in battle, he never thinks of anyone but himself.' He clenched his fist.  
I nodded, I didn't know what to say...we sat in silence for sometime before I started to speak again, keeping my voice as light and feathery as possible, 'SO...about that bonfire?'  
He looked at me again and blushed suddenly as a winked at him. He smiled, 'you don't want to go back yet?'  
'Do you?' I asked.  
He shrugged, 'I like said it's nice out here, quiet and I'm with you...' He cleared his throat suddenly looking away at the trees ahead. .  
My heart starting beating faster, did he just say that? Well I'm going to take that as I sign...I'm not an idiot, I know when to read between the lines...at least I hoped I did.  
I flexed my fingers and used my quirk to gather leaves, sticks and logs. They rustled through the forest as I willed them into the middle of us to form a circular bonfire pit. 'There, now we just require your fiery touch...' I smirked at him.  
He smirked back and quickly lit the fire with a quick burst from his hand.  
I reached out and warmed my hands close to the fire; I closed my eyes from the comforting warmth. 'Mmm, that feels good.'  
I opened my eyes to find the most smouldering and intense look from Shouto over the flames, it was quite the sight. 'What else can you do with your quirk?' He asked his gaze never leaving mine.  
'Well...I...Can manipulate the earth and everything around it, not animals though, just plants, trees, rocks, vines, leaves...'  
'I see.' He said while running a hand through his hair, the duo of colours mixing together for a moment before falling back into their place.  
Jesus she had to make a move now, they were alone and in the middle of a forest, it was now or never.  
I let out a breath and quickly rolled onto my knees; he had starting playing with the fire and hadn't noticed me crawling slowly towards him. Only when I was mere inches away did he turn to me suddenly, his eyes wide with surprise to find me so close to him.  
'Xena?' He asked.  
I cut him off quickly as my lips tenderly touched his in a sweet and innocent kiss. I didn't want to scare him off by shoving my tongue down his throat...although I would have loved too.  
He gasped a little and broke our kiss.  
I instantly felt guilty, I was acting like a damned predator or something, plus I was a little older than him, plus the boy guy was probably a virgin as was I...'I'm sorry...I just couldn't help myself...'  
I looked down at the grass, silence...such horrid silence...I bend my head lower as I go to sit back again but then I feel his hand tenderly stroke my face and then pinches my chin and tilts my head up to face him.  
The fire illuminated his mismatched eyes, he took my breath away.  
He slowly strokes his thumb over my bottom lip, his own mouth slightly open as he studied me with such wonder and lust. My arms started trembling as he released the breath he was holding in and smashes our lips together.  
I instantly moan, I couldn't believe it...he kissed me back and it wasn't just any kiss, it was a devouring kiss...he's obviously done this before, holy crap!  
He releases my chin and moves his hand to grip onto the back of my head; he buries his fingers in my brown locks and pulls me closer.  
I have to put my hands on his chest so I don't fall into him, he felt like he was becoming unhinged from our passionate kiss. Our tongues swirled and massaged each others, he tasted amazing.  
He groans between our lips, I shudder from it, it was so primal; I also found I was also so incredibly wet.  
He breaks our feverish kiss so we can both breathe. We pant together as our foreheads touch each other.  
'Holy shit...That was the best kiss I've ever had...' I admit breathlessly.  
'We're not done yet.' He growls before pushing me back onto the grass as he climbs up top of me.  
'Oh!.' I breathe as I feel a hard and forceful prodding between my legs.  
He takes my lips again which I eagerly accept. I bury my hands in his silken hair...I can't believe this is finally happening! I must be...no I AM the luckiest girl ever. Just look who I have grinding on top of me! Burying his skilful tongue deep within my mouth.  
This guy was magic, I didn't even feel the pain in my ankle anymore...; instead it has been replaced by a seriously growing ache in-between my thighs, I wanted him, right here, right now.  
I gasp as he breaks our kiss to pin my hands over my head, he holds them there with his one hand while softly sliding his fingers down with the other and stops to grip at my hero cat suit zipper. And yes when I say cat suit I mean the tight, PVC suit that sticks to your skin that I really wish I hadn't been wearing.  
He looks up at me as if asking for permission with his eyes. I nod eagerly.  
The smirk he gave then could have made me climax just a little..; he pulled my zipper down slowly watching me intensely as he bares my skin to him.  
'Oh Shouto, it's so tight on me...the material always sticks to my skin, it's not going to come off easily...' I whine hating my stupid idea for my hero suit.  
I gasped and arch my back as he licks up from my belly button to my neck. I moan as he stops at my neck and ravishe's it with his teeth and tongue. I tremble and shake, this boy was going to kill me.  
'I'll just have to make you sweat a little, it should peel off easily then.' He says into my ear, his silken voice vibrating all through my body.  
'What does that mean?' I ask but then gasp again when he places a warm hand onto my belly.  
It feels wonderful and comforting and then I start to sweat, I could feel the heat rise from my belly, down to my legs and up to my head.  
'Oh wow...' I'm really hot.'  
He chuckles as he watches me, 'Yes you are.'  
I smile and bite my lip; I think I fucking love this boy.  
He takes his hand off and replaces it with his mouth; he kisses up my body until he reaches a breast. He licks my bud quickly, teasing me.  
He sits up and pulls me up with him. He tugs my suit off my arms. I giggle as it slips off easily over my shoulders... 'It worked...' I say surprised forgetting I now had my bare breasts on show.  
I only realised when I catch Shouto's eyes looking directly at them.  
I blush and go to cover them up with my hands but he pounces on me again, flinging me backwards and laying himself on top of me fucking my mouth with his tongue...; I don't know how else I could describe it, it was the most erotic kiss he had given me yet.  
I whimpered as he left my lips to latch his hot mouth over my nipple. 'AH!' I cry as I grip onto his hair, he moans enjoying the sensation of my finger nails digging into his scalp.  
He sends me over the edge as he works his tongue, lips and teeth over each bud.  
I lay there trembling, hot and buzzing with lust so I hardly realised he had already removed my shoes and pulled the rest of my cat suit down revealing my nudity.  
He groaned as his hungry eyes took me in, 'You don't wear anything underneath? How on earth am I going to focus on anything now knowing that?'  
I laugh breathlessly. I quickly sit up as I feel his hands grip onto each of my knees. 'Shouto?' I ask.  
He looks down in between my thighs, he was shaking with want. He looks up to me, his voice now hoarse, 'Can I taste you?'  
'What!?' I ask suddenly feeling very bashful; I've never had that done to me...ever.  
He doesn't seem fazed by my expression. 'I...have...I have thought about it...I think about it frequently...' He suddenly confesses; his cheeks reddening.  
I bite my lip, he thinks about this? About me in that way? I never knew...I mean I knew he looked at me intensely sometimes...but never did I think he was thinking this! Oh Shouto, if only I'd known.  
I tuck a strand of my hair over my ear bashfully and nod, 'Yes...okay...' I look at him shyly.  
'Oh god Xena.' He breathed as he leant in and took my lips again in another passionate and mind boggling kiss. I was dizzy from it as he broke from my lips and kissed and licked his way down in between my legs.  
I almost screamed as he put his whole mouth over me. He didn't go in with maybe a few tentitive licks here and there, no his mouth was on me, eating at me, using his teeth and his lips. I fell back onto my back as my arms were too weak to hold me upright.  
He moaned into me, loving the taste of me.  
He smiled against me as I gasped and arched me back as he suckled onto my clit. My body gave that away pretty quickly.  
I shook my head from side to side, the building ache was overwhelming. I gripped onto his hair, holding him in place...as if he would ever go anywhere.  
He reaches around and grips my thighs, pulling me into his mouth even more. I was so totally exposed to the mercy of this god like boy who seemed all too innocent until tonight.  
As he suckled at me harder I gave out a strangled moan and then I felt my body explode from my first climax given to me by another. I convulsed and yelled out, gripping his hair.  
He wanted to keep licking at me but I was too sensitive, I pushed him away gently so he took the hint.  
He licks his lips and closed his eyes, 'That was... you taste so sweet...' He opened them again and looked at me. He cocked an eyebrow, 'How was it for you?'  
Still panting I managed to lift myself up, 'you have no idea what you just did to me.'  
He smiled, seeming proud of himself.  
I started to unhook his belt and then unzipped his blue hero jumpsuit. 'Xena what?'  
'I want all of you, I want you inside me now.' I said as I roughly pulled down his suit over his shoulders and kissed and licked at his neck.  
He hissed and buried a hand into my hair.  
I know I was selfish, but I wanted him inside me...I would certainly thank him with my mouth another time, but now I wanted him here, outside, in nature.  
'Take your clothes off.' I ordered.  
He didn't hesitate as he stood up and kicked off his boots and stripped down to his boxers.  
I raised my eyes brows looking at them.  
He blushed but held my stare as he slipped them down and stepped out of them.  
I crocked my finger, beckoning him to come to me.  
He did, slowing getting down to his knees and crawling like a feline over me.  
He took my lips again, the kiss fuelling us back up to a frenzy. I stroked a hand down his delicious tight abs before wrapping my fingers around his cock.  
He hissed and shuddered, breathing into my ear as I stroked him up and down. He groaned and bit my neck; I gasped and stroked him faster. His eyes tightly shut from the pleasure I was giving him.  
I then placed his shaft at my entrance, ready for him.  
He leant back to look at me, tucking his arms under my shoulders holding me in place. 'Are you sure? He asked softly.  
I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion; he was just so considerate; I really am falling for him if I haven't already.  
I nodded a yes as I felt a little choked up to muster the words.  
He smiled and kissed me gently as he pushed slowly into me.  
I bite my lip, it hurt, it really hurt. Thankfully he stopped half way seeming to feel my body tense under him.  
'Are you alright? Shall I stop?' He asked his voice laced with arousal.  
I shook my head and stroked his face, 'No, just give me a minute.'  
He nodded and kissed me again. The kiss seemed to coax my body into relaxing as I felt my body loosen around his shaft giving him permission to slowly plunge into me. He broke the kiss as he gasped uncontrollably as he filled me. 'Oh fuck...Xena.' He eyes were tightly shut; I loved his face of pure ecstasy.  
He pulled out slowly and thrust back into me again, this time it felt good, then with another thrust it felt amazing.  
I moaned and mewled as his thrusts started to build up at a faster pace, then they started to become harder causing us to both moan and groan.  
I loved his grunts; I loved his sounds of pleasure. I loved the sounds are bodied made as he thrust into me making his skin slap against mine.  
'Hello!' A familiar voice echoes through the woodland.  
We both freeze and tighten our grip on each other. 'Oh shit its Izuku.' I whispered in terror.  
'Shouto! Xena! Where are you?' He yells out, his voice coming closer.  
'I told you dumbass they are probably already back, we've probably passed them.' Said another all too familiar voice.  
'Bakugo.' Shouto gritted.  
'Oh shit Shouto, what do we do?' I whispered, terrified they could find us like this...but also terrified we wouldn't be able to finish.  
Shouto shot his eyes around our surrounding area and then quickly looked at me, 'You have to use your quirk; gives us some cover.' He said with a hushed tone.  
I looked around understanding what he meant. As fate would have it were had placed ourselves behind a willow tree.  
I stretched out my hand causing the vines in the tree to grow and drop to the floor completely hiding us behind it. I also manipulated some bushes to stretch out and surround the tree to hide us from the sides just in case they decided to search this way. I looked at the fire still blazing and pointed to it, 'The fire.' I whispered.  
He turned quickly and ice blasted it, killing the flame instantly.  
As I breathed out a sigh of relief he thrust into me again without warning. I gasped loudly.  
He put his hand over my mouth and hushed me. He then started really moving. Pounding me with such intensity I would have been screaming if he hadn't had his hand placed over my mouth. It was the most exhilarating and erotic moment.  
I could see he was struggling to keep his groans and gasps to a minimum as he was also in such overwhelming pleasure.  
I loved feeling helpless as he fucked me senseless; I loved feeling at his very mercy as he gave me his body and took from mine.  
'Did you hear something?' Izuku said his voice much closer than before.  
But Shouto didn't stop his relentless pounding. Instead he covered my mouth with his own to muffle his own moans of agonising pleasure.  
'I can smell smoke can't you?' Izuku asked Bakuko.  
'I can always smell smoke you idiot, I'm made of the stuff. Now come on I'm starving and I only came out here with you because Aizawa made me.' Bakuko said.  
It was silent then, just in time for Shouto to groan in blissful agony against my lips as he came hard within me.  
He convulsed and swore then bit down on my neck causing me to whimper and hold him against me.  
We were both breathing hard, our chests inflating and deflating against each others, I could feel the pounding of his heart; it matched my own.  
He released my neck and kissed it before lifting his head and looking at me. He had the most satisfied smile plastered on his lips. He kissed me tenderly. 'I think...I think I'm in love with you Xena.' He whispered softly looking deeply into my eyes.  
My own eyes stung with tears, I had never felt happier. 'I know I'm in love you Shouto.' I choked.  
He blushed and looked down shaking his head, it was adorable. 'I've never heard those words said to me and because they have come from you, I never want to hear them from anyone else.'  
I kissed him with all my love then, we kissed until we couldn't see each other anymore as the forest grew dark. But I never felt scared as I was in his arms and I would never have to be without him again.


End file.
